Masks
by lovemahBF
Summary: Konoha Private, a school for upper demons who are of the highest social class and power. So when the mysterious new, human student shows up it causes quite a riot. With all this there's the added confusion of rumors of the Kyuubi's host coming to school.
1. Prologue

I was sitting at the computer thinking about how I wanted an idea for a story and I didn't get one. But I did get an idea for what the little summary was gonna sound like! So let's see if I can build off of that. I have a couple story idea and I decided that I'll post a prologue to each of them and the one that gets the most reviews is the one that gets done now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (sadly)

Summary: Konoha Private, a school for upper demons who are of the highest social class and power. So when the mysterious new, human student shows up it causes quite a riot. With all this there's the added confusion of rumors of the Kyuubi's host coming to school.

** Prologue**

** Sasuke stopped unpacking and froze as his sensitive ears picked up on the noise of commotion outside. He stood up and looked around the empty room, no sign of his roommate yet. He scowled, '**_**good'. **_** For all of his years at Konoha Private he had had this room to himself but this year some idiot in the office had placed him with a roommate. Of course he was going to get this changed, he was an Uchiha after all, and all he had to do to get what he wanted was snap his fingers. He shuffled over to the window and looked out, squinting from the sun and saw a huge crowd outside in the front courtyard. He rolled his eyes; he knew what they were waiting for. **

** "Those idiots" He grumbled and folded the shirt in his hands and walked to dresser and put it in the top drawer. **

** He walked over to his bag and pulled out more shirts, wanting to get done unpacking as quickly as possible so he could go to the yearly orientation and get out of this room, hopefully missing his new roommate. Sasuke stood by the window as he folded them, watching as the crowd grew and the loud chatter started to hurt his sensitive hearing. He glared down at them.**

** "Those idiots," he repeated, shaking his head and putting away the shirts. **

** "How'd that stupid rumor get started anyways?" He wondered aloud as he pushed the drawer closed. **

** "What rumor?" A smooth voice asked.**

** Sasuke barely retained a gasp but couldn't suppress his jump of surprise. He whirled around to face the intruder and stared, awestruck. Leaning on the windowsill was a human. Or at least he looked human. He had sandy blonde hair and a healthy tan, his blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight and his pink lips were stretched in a smile. Sasuke's eyes wondered down the human's toned torso and long legs and he swallowed shallowly. **

** What was a human doing in the school? How did he get past the barrier? Sasuke stumbled back, his back hitting the dresser making it rock back. **

** "How did you get in here?" He asked coldly, trying to calm his pounding heart.**

** The blonde looked at him innocently and then over his shoulder to the door.**

** "The door?" He answered, shooting Sasuke a curious look. **

** Sasuke scoffed, a human was in school full of demons and he was giving Sasuke shit? He was brave, Sasuke would give him that. Sasuke flashed his sharingan at the stranger, looking for any sign of demonic presence and found none, his first inference had been right, this boy was human. The human, instead of being frightened by his eyes gave an excited shout and raced over to him; forcing Sasuke back onto the dresser again and the boy looked deep into deadly red eyes with his own dancing blue ones. **

** "Cool eyes!" He shot a white smile at Sasuke, backed up, and once again looked out the window. **

** Sasuke started at him in disbelief, he had gotten past the barrier without alerting anyone, gotten into his room without Sasuke knowing and looking into his sharingan fearlessly, the last two in about five minutes. Sasuke's mind raced to figure this out and he stared at the boy who stared shamelessly back. **

** "So," The blonde stranger started, shooting Sasuke a mischevious smile and tapping the window. "Are you gonna tell me about this rumor or not?" **


	2. Roommates?

**Why hello there fantastic readers! Firstly I must apologize for the wait, I sometimes go through periods of non-creativity but I'm back! :D I hope you guys forgive me and will still read and review. Secondly I want to apologize for the length! I wanted to get a lot of introductory bs out of the way so I don't have to do as many introductory chapters and get to the real story sooner! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Summary: Konoha Private, a school for upper demons who are of the highest social class and power. So when the mysterious new, human student shows up it causes quite a riot. With all this there's the added confusion of rumors of the Kyuubi's host coming to school.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

** The gray light crept slowly into the dorm room, painting silver shadows on the floor. The figure in the bed shifted to the side and looked briefly at the window before sitting up sluggishly and staggering over to the windowsill and sitting on it. He rested his forehead against the nipping cold glass. He kept his eyes closed for a while before sighing and leaning against the border of the window. Slowly he opened his eyes and gazed briefly over the Konoha Private campus before he looked to the sky and sought out the moon. He studied it fondly with his normal eyes before switching to sharingan. Sasuke loved the moon. **

** Its surfaces were rugged and ugly but the very aura of the moon was beautiful. Everything in the world was ugly, Sasuke had decided a long time ago. The sun was obnoxious and dangerous, the music was stringy and harsh, the art pompous and shallow, the cultures were barbaric and so were the people; everything but the moon. The moon which laid in silence lived in isolation and was continuously beaten but still graced the earth with its pure light. **

**For what seemed like hours Sasuke stared at the moon, spellbound. Suddenly he got up from his seat on the windowsill and stalked over to his bed, throwing himself in it. Sasuke pulled his warm covers over his now cold body and got into a comfortable position. Tomorrow was the first day of school and he would have to be well rested for it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke stepped out of the boy's dormitory building and sighed in annoyance as the middle courtyard grew silent. Sasuke shoved his hands into his coat pockets and began to walk down the cobblestone pathway towards the front gates. As he walked people turned and stared and whispers passed through the crowd. The entire student body, even the freshman, stopped what they were doing to gawk at one of the schools most sought after boys; and boys and girls alike couldn't stop staring. <strong>

**Groups that hadn't silenced immediately looked around, trying to figure out why everyone had grown quiet. But when they saw Sasuke, they too shut up and stared. One group that didn't bother with being quiet was the cheer leading squad. The pink watches on their wrists beeped simultaneously and they turned to the front and waited for the Uchiha to make his appearance. **

**The head cheerleader, Sakura, flipped her long hair over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes like a predator looking for its prey. She looked over her shoulder at her best friend Ino, who looked back at her with light blue eyes and they exchanged knowing glances. To her right was Hinata but Sakura didn't bother looking at her, it was no secret that Hinata had no interest in the Uchiha. **

'**It's a shame' Sakura thought whilst waiting for the appearance of her god, 'with tits like those she could get any guy here…' **

**Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts as a low murmur ran through the squad and she turned around and looked at her them, Temari and Ten-ten nodded at her. Ino reached out a hand and slapped Sakura on the elbow and pointed. Sakura's eyes widened in realization and she whipped around to the front so fast that she stumbled slightly. The team grew quiet and tense as Sasuke made his appearance. **

**Sasuke had black hair with bangs that hung down in the front, framing his slender face; the back of his hair was spiked up wildly. He had perfect, blemish-free alabaster skin and cat-like onyx eyes which were framed by dark lashes. His cheek bones were prominent and his mouth was plump, pink and small. **

**The cheerleader's gazes trailed down Sasuke's long, elegant neck and they all sighed, love struck as they got to his body. **

**Sasuke had broad shoulders and long, muscular arms. His torso was powerfully built and he had long, powerful legs. Though you couldn't see them now, the girls knew that his tail was long and slender and strong and that his canines were long and sharp; the same for his nails. Sasuke belonged to the Uchiha clan, one of the most powerful clans in all time. So in short, he had brains, power, money, looks and the body. What more did he need to make the entire Konoha Private female population (and some of the boys) choose him as their first choice in mates? **

**A cold gust of wind made the Uchiha pull his coat tighter, showing off the triangle shaped torso that every girl lusted for and as he passed his dark wash jeans tightened in all the right places, proving to Konoha Private that Uchiha men were, by no means, small. **

**Sakura's eyebrow twitched with annoyance as she heard a rude snort behind her. Sakura crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side and immediately laughed rudely. Of course the snort came from the losers. There was: Kiba, who if he wouldn't hang with who he did, would be pretty cute, then there was Chouji, who never stopped eating, Kankurou who painted his face with these weird purple lines, Rock Lee who Sakura was convinced had brain damage and then there was Shikamaru, the genius. **

"**You have no room to talk, dog-boy." Sakura said offhandedly, looking back to her squad and getting high fives from all except Hinata. **

"**Yeah yeah slut, but if pretty boy over there spent as much time not being a dick as he did doing his hair, he'd have a lot more friends." Kiba shot back.**

**Sakura turned around, mouth agape and hand to her chest.**

"**What did you just call me?" She asked breathlessly.**

**Kiba looked back to his boys who all smirked and crossed their arms.**

"**I called you a slut." Kiba said very slowly and he gave Sakura a wild smile. **

**Sakura felt her face flush and she sputtered for a response. Kiba obviously saw this as an opportunity to keep talking.**

"**I mean, look at you. It's below fifty degrees out and the rest of the cheer leading squad is at least wearing pants and a jacket but you're wearing a skirt and belly shirt! Not that it looks bad but still…." Kiba trailed off and shrugged. **

**Hands groped at him and gave him congratulatory slaps on the back and Kiba gave the cheer leading squad one last grin before turning around to his friends. Sakura's mouth still hung open and she whirled around to Temari furiously.**

"**How is your brother apart of them?" She shrieked. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke felt his bad mood begin to diminish as soon as the eyes left him. Well, at least most of them. For Sasuke, there were always people staring at him. He repressed a snort as he heard Kiba's comment and he had half the mind to go and let the annoying pink-headed girl that he agreed with him. Sakura had liked Sasuke ever since they were children when their parents had gone to a meeting and their children had been left to their own devices. Even as a small child he knew that their parents hoped that they would someday become mates and strengthen the bond between the two prominent families but Sasuke wasn't having it. Sakura was clingy, mean spirited and for some reason believed that Sasuke would like her more if she appeared weak and helpless. <strong>

**Sasuke stopped in mid-walk as a sharp scream pierced the growing chatter. Sasuke whipped around and was just in time to see Sakura drive her glowing green fist into the cold, hard ground and shatter it as she screamed out to her attacker. Sakura turned her back to Sasuke and Sasuke could see that the back of her skirt was soaking wet and he sighed and turned around as he heard a watery sound. **

**The puddle a few feet ahead of him started to ripple and the ripples turned into small waves and finally two hands shot up from the puddle and gripped the cobblestone pathway. Slowly Suigetsu appeared from the puddle and jumped out and straightened up. He stood still for a minute before he looked around and then reached back into the puddle, his whole arm disappearing and then he pulled it out, along with his huge sword. **

"**You see me slap her ass?" Suigetsu asked, pointing back to Sakura.**

**Sasuke arched an eyebrow and looked back over his shoulder as Sakura patted her bottom and then turned back to the ground, which had since repaired itself. Sasuke turned back to Suigetsu and rolled his eyes and walked ahead. Suigetsu chuckled and jogged towards Sasuke, catching up to him and then falling into step beside him.**

"**What's got you in a bad mood?" Suigetsu mumbled.**

**Sasuke glanced at him and then tilted his head back to where he had just walked through. Suigetsu gave a noise of understanding and then threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. **

"**They can't help it boss! You're gorgeous!" Suigetsu yelled dramatically.**

**Sasuke snorted and rolled his shoulders, knocking Suigetsu's arm off. They walked briskly down the cobblestone pathway and Suigetsu looked to where Sasuke was glaring at and clucked his tongue in realization.**

"**You have barrier duty?" **

**Sasuke grunted and his glare intensified as a pacing figure came into view as they reached the final hill to the gates. Tsunade, their new principle, had set up a barrier to warn the school's officials to any oncoming humans. It was pretty much fail-safe but barrier duty was just to make sure that there weren't any suspicious figures wondering too closely to the barrier for too long. Of course, as vice president of the Student Committee it was only appropriate for the president to have barrier duty as well. Unfortunately for Sasuke, the president of the committee was none other that Hyuuga Neji. **

**Sasuke disliked many people, but so far there was no one else on this earth that Sasuke disliked more that Neji. Neji was rude, intelligent, pompous and cocky. So he was exactly like Sasuke, so that was a catalyst for Sasuke's extreme dislike for the man but the thing he hated most was that Neji was false in his actions towards people. He was nice to everyone while he hated most, unlike Sasuke who hated everyone and was nice to very few. **

**Suigetsu and Sasuke continued their silent journey alone before they were joined by a third party and then another. Sasuke tilted his head and looked at Gaara and Sai. Suigetsu fell to the back as Gaara moved forward, taking Suigetsu's spot and Sasuke could hear Sai and Suigetsu talking quietly.**

"**Ok, wait you guys." Sai called out suddenly.**

**The group stopped, the more stoic ones of the group, Sasuke and Gaara, looked at each other briefly before deciding to humor the other raven.**

"**I know this is random but it's getting too weird to not talk about. I'm not joking when I say that I can hear everyone talking about it." Sai said honestly. **

**The three men shared a curious look before looking back to Sai and tightening the circle. Sai glanced around at them and leaned forward.**

"**Have you guys heard of the rumor about a certain someone coming to our school?" Sai whispered.**

**Immediately Suigetsu and Sasuke groaned and Gaara narrowed his eyes, glaring at Sai for getting their hopes up. Sai held his hands up and shook them.**

"**No no! I promise it's weird. Have you guys heard that the Kyuubi Host is coming here?" Sai asked quietly.**

**The group looked at him stunned and Sai let the name soak in for a few seconds before continuing. **

"**Ok, so you know how Sakura works here during the summers? Doing filing or some shit like that." **

**Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other suspiciously and then nodded slightly. Sai nodded back.**

"**Well, Sakura said that when she was filing student files she came across this one. She doesn't remember what the kid looked like or anything else from the chart but she says that all she saw was in the slot that says "Demon type" she says that it said, 'Kyuubi Host'." Sai said dramatically. **

**Suigetsu snorted and Gaara and Sasuke looked at him knowingly.**

"**Since when did we start believing that slut monkey?" Suigetsu asked. **

"**We don't. But she told Hinata that when Shizune saw which one she was holding she ripped it out of her hands and sent her home for the day." Sai said pleadingly, trying to get them to believe him. **

**Looks of surprise went among the group. Shizune, the school's main receptionist and nurse was the most even tempered woman that anyone would ever meet. As Gaara and Suigetsu and Sai started talking faster, Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as a weird feeling crept into his chest. The group noticed his odd behavior and immediately launched into a verbal attack. **

"**You know something!"**

"**Do you know something?"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Did you see it?" **

**Sasuke bit his cheek as he contemplated whether he should tell them or not. Finally he held up a hand, silencing the barrage of questions. He looked at them and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. **

"**You must understand, I'm beginning to feel increasingly stupid for even saying this. This probably is of no importance or relevance to the rumor but…." Sasuke trailed off and dug into his pocket and pulled out his yellow schedule.**

"**I went to get my schedule and things from the main office like usual but when Shizune handed me my schedule she started acting really nervous and when I looked at it…"Sasuke trailed off, feeling more and more foolish as he tried to explain himself.**

**Frustrated with his lack of words he pushed the paper towards his friends. Sai was the one who took it from him and unfolded it carefully. The group huddled behind Sai, their hands on his back as they read, shell shocked. **

**Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and looked to the side, feeling his face heat up. He really did feel idiotic. He looked back at his friends as he heard their collective gasps of shocks. They stared at him stunned and Sasuke could find nothing else to do but nod at them knowingly.**

* * *

><p><strong>The group's walking speed had slowed a considerate amount as they tried to process this new information and make sense of it. Gaara was the first to speak.<strong>

"**Do you think….that they roomed you with the Kyuubi Host?" Gaara asked seriously.**

**Sasuke stared at him, mildly surprised that the red-head was actually speaking and then shrugged.**

"**Why would they?" **

"**Because you're the strongest demon here?" Suigetsu suggested.**

**Sasuke snorted and shrugged again.**

"**No…you're strong, but there are stronger demons than you that go here…" Gaara concluded honestly. **

**Sasuke nodded and everyone's thoughts turned to Sasuke's brother and his idiotic group of friends. **

"**Maybe they just decided to give me a roommate." Sasuke murmured. He felt idiotic for even putting the idea in his friend's heads. **

**Sasuke could see Sai shaking his head out of the corner of his eye.**

"**No, you haven't had a roommate for all the years that you've been here! Neither has Itachi. They don't just give Uchihas roommates. It has to be for some reason!" Sai exclaimed. **

**Finally Sasuke made it to the gates and he grimaced as a furious Neji stomped up to meet him, a smile on his face and his aura whipping around him irately. **

"**Oh! Sasuke-san! How nice of you to come to your job! Late." Neji spat out cheerfully.**

**Sasuke looked over his shoulder at his friends and shrugged before strolling over to his side of the front gate and leaning against it. **

"**Yeah…." Sasuke began, making it seem like he was pondering something. Finally he looked up and gave Neji a false smile, "It is nice of me." **

**Sasuke repressed a snort as he watched the Hyuga's kiss-ass smile fall off of his face and land with an audible 'crack'. Sasuke bit his cheek as Neji slowly began to smile again, looking like he was in agony from the effort and walked calmly up to him, his aura growing even darker and moving more rapidly.**

"**It really is. You're a surprisingly nice fellow, showing up to work even while knowing that I can handle a silly barrier by myself. You must really care! And another thing, I'm so glad that you're not bitter about the whole, 'I'm better than you thing'." Neji raised his hands and did the quotation mark motions and smiled at Sasuke apologetically. **

**Sasuke felt a sharp stab of anger through his chest and he pushed himself off the brick tower and sneered.**

"**Shouldn't you be making sure Hinata-san isn't fainting somewhere?" Sasuke spat out and was instantly filled with regret. Hinata was one of the only girls that Sasuke could stand because she didn't fawn over him. **

** At this comment Neji's already fair skin paled and he became ashen with anger as he stepped forward and Sasuke felt an animalistic anger blazing through his own chest as he spotted the beginnings of Neji's transformation. Neji's canines were growing, as were his nails and his demonic marking, an X on his forehead, showing his submission to Hinata's side of the family, was beginning to appear. **

** Sasuke stepped forward as well and didn't flinch as Neji grabbed him by the collar and jerked him forward. **

** "That's Hinata-sama to you." Neji ground out from between clenched teeth. **

** Sasuke blinked, unimpressed. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as a large hand landed on Neji's shoulder firmly and squeezed. Neji looked over his shoulder and immediately stopped his transformation.**

** "Then it's Sasuke-sama to you, low life!" Itachi exclaimed cheerfully, watching Neji carefully. **

** Sasuke could feel Neji's hands trembling with anger before Neji forced himself to let go. Itachi closed his eyes and smiled down at the boy and then turned to Sasuke.**

** "Little brother! I haven't talked to you in forever! Let's walk." Itachi exclaimed, completely ignoring the fuming Neji. **

** Itachi's arm crept slowly around Sasuke's shoulders and he stopped walking and tilted his head to the side.**

** "Oh Neji!" Itachi called out.**

** The hyuuga looked at him, the smile once again plastered to his face.**

** "Yes, Itachi-sama?" He called out, his voice shaking with repressed anger.**

** "As you said earlier, you can watch the gate by yourself, right?" **

** And without waiting for an answer Itachi grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulder firmly and walked off.**

* * *

><p><strong> "I don't need you to defend me like that." Sasuke mumbled his hearing picking up that his friends were trailing close behind them.<strong>

** Itachi's eyes flickered behind them slightly and Sasuke knew that he heard them too.**

** "Well then don't get so heated so quickly." Itachi countered.**

** Sasuke snorted.**

** "I don't get heated." he protested quietly. **

** Itachi chuckled quietly and gave Sasuke's shoulder a hard squeeze before releasing him.**

** "That's why they call you the Ice Prince, right?" He whispered loudly enough for Sasuke to hear but quiet enough so that it was inaudible to the following party.**

** Upon seeing that their talk was over, Sasuke's friends raced up and immediately swarmed around the brothers.**

** "Itachi that was so awesome! You just swooped in and kicked his ass verbally!" Suigetsu gushed, looking at the elder brother sincerely.**

** Itachi looked at Suigetsu amused and then to Sasuke. **

** "How did my brother get such lively friends?" He wondered aloud and looked at all the happy faces.**

** Suigetsu with his wide smile and earnest eyes, Sai with his quiet smile but happy eyes, Sasuke…..well he would come back to Sasuke. Itachi turned his head happily to the right and jumped, looking startled down at the red-head next to him who looked up at him with cold green eyes and a serious mouth. **

** Itachi struggled for words and after a few minutes took a deep breathe.**

** "…ok, two lively friends and one homicidal maniac!" Itachi blurted out before running behind Sai and peeking at the red-head nervously. **

** Sai and Suigetsu roared with laughter and even Gaara let out a chuckle. Sasuke let out a small smile and put his hands into his coat pockets, the smile turning into a frown as he felt the piece of paper. Sasuke wanted to get unpacked and out of the room before his mystery roommate arrived. **

** Sasuke broke from the chain and turned back to the group.**

** "I gotta go get settled in and if I have time I'll come find you guys before the orientation." Sasuke explained, his friends nodded knowingly while Itachi stared at him blankly.**

** Sasuke turned on his heel and walked briskly towards his dormitory building. Itachi reached his arms out and brought the group closer in, twisting away from the 'homicidal maniac' and chuckled evilly.**

** "Now, who has the goods on my foolish brother?" **

* * *

><p><strong> Sasuke stepped out of the elevator and was immediately hit with a wall of silence. The light 'ding' from the elevator echoed down the hallway as the doors closed and he heard it roar to life and begin to lower. He stood tense, hands by his sides as he looked side to side at the abnormally empty hallway. He enhanced his hearing and when he found nothing, enhanced his smell. No one was in the hallway and the only smell he was getting was ones from familiar demons. His instincts were telling him something was up but his findings were proving that everything was fine. <strong>

** Sasuke forced himself out his tense, defensive position and he got out his room key and unlocked his door, listening as the unlocking click echoed in the hallway as well. Sasuke grabbed the door knob and forced it open suddenly and quickly and looked into the dimly lit up room. He detected no movement so using a bit of his demonic speed he appeared in front of the window and shoved the curtains out of the way. The room was filled with light now and still Sasuke detected nothing. **

** Sasuke stood by the window and looked at the room, wondering why his instincts were going haywire. A loud noise startled him enough to whip around, fists at the ready. When he saw that he had reacted to a noise outside Sasuke growled in irritation at being made to feel foolish and pushed the window open. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked down at the huge crowd of students that were now waiting by the drop off area, where student's families dropped them off and he now realized that Sai hadn't been exaggerating when he had said that everyone was talking about that rumor. **

** "Jesus Christ, they're waiting for the Kyuubi Host!" Sasuke exclaimed quietly, shocked. **

** He looked at them for a few more minutes before he finally snapped back to normal. **

** "I need to get ready before my roommate shows…." Sasuke reminded himself, spitting out the word "roommate". **

** Sasuke turned back to the empty room and was once again put on full alert by his instincts but this time he ignored it and strutted over to his enormous suitcase and lifted it with one hand onto his bed by the window. Sasuke unzipped the suitcase before flipping it open, remembering that last night he had put all of his toiletries away. As he grabbed the first stack of shirts he couldn't help but go to the window again to stare at the stupidity of the student body. **

** He slowly put his shirts away and began to ignore the growing chatter. His unpacking rate growing faster the more he shut himself off and soon he was totally concentrated on his work, organizing everything and putting everything as it should be. Sasuke closed the top drawer and turned to get out the remaining stack of clothes and finish them in a couple of minutes. Then he would find his friends, who hopefully had lost his brother, and he could forget all about his roommate until he had to return to his dorm room later tonight. **

** Sasuke turned halfway towards the suitcase but stopped and once more looked out the window, noticing that the crowd had grown smaller. He shook his head and scoffed.**

** "Well of course you're not gonna see anything, idiots. That's what you get for believing that stupid rumor…" He reprimanded. **

** Sasuke turned his head away from the window and just as the window left his peripheral vision, Sasuke got the shock of his life.**

** "What rumor?" A smooth voice asked.**

** Sasuke barely managed to retain his gasp of shock but he couldn't stop himself from jumping. Sasuke whirled around to face the intruder, 'stupid stupid! Why didn't you listen to your instincts!' he thought furiously. **

** When Sasuke came to fully face the front, he stared, awestruck as his mouth hung open and he struggled for words. Standing in front of the window, where Sasuke had just been, was a human. Sasuke felt his eyes widen as he looked at the intruder. The boy looked to be about Sasuke's age and he had shaggy, sandy blonde hair and healthy tan skin. Sasuke's eyes trailed down the boy's toned torso and long legs and he swallowed shallowly. **

** Sasuke stumbled back into the dresser, making it rock back and his thoughts turned to Neji. How did this boy get past Neji? As much as Sasuke hated the guy, Neji was no weakling. **

** "How did you get in here?" He asked coldly, trying to calm his pounding heart.**

** The human looked at him innocently and then back at the shut door behind him.**

** "The door?" He responded finally, shooting Sasuke a curious look. **

** Sasuke could barely retain his snort, a human was in a school full of demons and he was giving Sasuke shit? He was brave; an idiot, but brave nonetheless. Sasuke took a deep breathe and tried to slow down his racing thoughts and he switched to Sharingan, looking for any sign of demonic presence. Sasuke found none, his first inference had been right; this boy was human. **

** 'But that doesn't help anything!' Sasuke thought frantically, 'this would make much more sense if he was a demon!' **

** The blonde having finally looked back at the frazzled Sasuke gave an excited yelp and ran right up to him, forcing Sasuke back onto the dresser. Sasuke could feel the heat radiate from the blonde and he was surprised to find that the human was only a few inches shorter than him. The blonde looked up at him and stared fearlessly into deadly red eyes with dancing blue ones. **

** "Cool eyes!" he said after a long period of time and he backed up and shot Sasuke a white smile.**

** Sasuke could feel his heart pound against his chest so hard that it actually was beginning to hurt. A human was inside the school. A human had somehow gotten past the barrier without alerting anyone, gotten into Sasuke's room with him knowing and looked fearlessly into the sharingan; The last two in a matter of minutes. **

** Sasuke's mind raced to come to some sort of conclusions and Sasuke became aware that the human was talking to him again. Sasuke could tell that he was saying something about the rumor but Sasuke shook his head. **

** 'Ok first thing I need to do is get him to Tsunade. She'll want to interrogate him.' Sasuke thought and nodded slightly, deciding that was a good first step. **

** Sasuke took a step forward and reached for the boy's arm. Instinctively the boy jerked his arm away and stepped out of Sasuke's reach, after doing so the blonde shot Sasuke an 'are you crazy?' look. Sasuke ignored him and tried again, only to have the blonde move out of his way again. They repeated this process several more times until they did it so fluidly that it almost started to look like a dance. Sasuke growled, starting to get annoyed.**

** "I'm not playing tag with you." Sasuke said coldly, reaching for the boys arm and growling as it was once again jerked from his reach.**

** The blonde recoiled and narrowed his eyes and gave Sasuke a bewildered look, looking the raven up and down suspiciously. **

** "Then what the fuck are you doing?" He asked incredulously. **

** Sasuke had the urge to just stare at the man before him, he had snuck into a school and was wondering why someone was trying to get him? Instead Sasuke reached forward again and anticipated the blonde's step back and using his demon speed, appeared right before the blonde. **

** The human gave a yell of shock and, having not even finished stepping back, stumbled back on to the door. Taking his moment of weakness Sasuke stepped forward and finally grabbed the man's wrist only to release it immediately afterwords. The blonde clutched his forearm and stared at the raven, thoroughly pissed off. **

** "What was that?" The boy screeched at him.**

** Sasuke ignored him and stared at his hand bewildered. When his hand had made contact with the human's there was a strange tingling, electric feeling. Was it because he had touched a human? Sasuke shook his head slightly, dismissing that idea. He had been in contact with humans before. Sasuke glanced up at the human in front of him and observed him. First thing that Sasuke noticed was that he wasn't wearing shoes. Sasuke gave the human and confused and irritated glance and the human smiled sheepishly.**

** Sasuke stepped forward and reached for the human only to have his outreached hand slapped away. Sasuke stared at the human in disbelief.**

** "Did you just….slap my hand?" Sasuke asked incredulously. **

** The human looked at Sasuke nervously before his eyes hardened and he crossed his arms over his chest. **

** "Yes, yes I did. Didn't anyone ever teach you to not molest strangers?"  
><strong>

**Sasuke snorted and stared at the human, smirking.**

** "Don't flatter yourself." Sasuke murmured, looking the human over with distaste.**

** The blonde gave an indignant squawk but Sasuke paid him no attention. It seems that as he was giving the blonde a once over, more to insult the blonde than to really check him out, he had discovered something of interest in the blonde's pocket. Sasuke reached for it and the blonde let out a yell and slapped away the outreached hand.**

** "Jesus Christ! What's wrong with you! Would you mind not touchin-GYAH!" the blonde yelled, surprised as Sasuke grabbed his tan wrist and threw him over his shoulder and he landed onto the floor with a hard thump. **

** Sasuke wasted no time in kneeling by the dazed blonde and reaching into his pant's pocket and digging. Sasuke was so focused on getting the object from the blonde's pockets despite the blondes yelps and struggles that he didn't hear the door open nor did he see the busty blonde woman in the doorway stare at him, shell-shocked for a few minutes before bellowing out his name.**

** Sasuke let out a strangled cry as he fell over from the force of the yell and looked up at the principle.**

** "Tsunade, there's a human on the school grounds and-" He started but was cut off as the principle sent him a furious look.**

** "So you molest my god-son?" She bellowed.**

** Sasuke blanched at the idea and started to protest before something clicked in his brain. He trailed off mid-sentence.**

** "Your…god-son?" He asked, looking at the blonde who stared back at him furiously. **

** Tsunade stood up fully and jerked the boy up with her and examined him and Sasuke winced when she came to the bump on the back of his head. **

** "Now….why were you on top of my god-son and digging in his pocket?" She asked sickly sweet and Sasuke paled as he heard her knuckle begin to crack. **

** "There was something in his pocket." He said weakly, looking at the blonde again who was nursing his head. **

** Tsunade pointed towards the pocket and the blonde looked at her blankly and then his face lit up in realization and he went into his pocket and came out with a yellow sheet of paper.**

** Sasuke felt sick to his stomach.**

** Tsunade grabbed the paper from Naruto and opened and displayed it to Sasuke.**

** "You were looking for this?" She asked, accusingly.**

** Sasuke stared at the Konoha Private schedule in front of him and Tsunade ripped it from his gaze and handed it back to Naruto.**

** "Meet Uzumaki Naruto, my god-son and your roommate." Tsunade said. **


	3. Piqued interests and friends

** Ohoho! Thank you very much for the reviews! But let's see if we can get even more this chapter!**

** ….please? **

** Ahahah, it's just that I really like this story and I'm excited about the ways that I could take it but I kinda need some encouragement from you guys to know if you like it or not! So…review! Fo' me? **

** Chapter two of "Masks" shall commence now.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Two: Piqued interests and Friends. <strong>

** "Sorry, but I've got chemistry fourth period…" Shikamaru said, grimacing at the yellow schedule in his hand.**

** Kiba ran a hand through his thick, brown hair and sighed.**

** "Let me see?" He asked and held out his hand for Shikamaru's schedule and then compared it to his own. **

** His dark eyes skimmed over the papers and his frown deepened. His shoulders slumped unhappily. **

** "Fuck dude, we only have like…two classes together." Kiba groaned and glumly handed Shikamaru his paper back. **

** Shikamaru took the paper back and without looking away from his friend shoved it carelessly in his pocket; he had already memorized it anyways. Shikamaru looked worriedly at his abnormally glum friend and he struggled for comforting words. **

** "Ah…well, what about Kankurou?" He asked and then looked optimistically towards said-mentioned friend. **

** Kankurou looked back at Shikamaru, caught off guard with the sudden attention and then his eyes flickered over to Kiba, who was staring at the ground and he shrugged and shook his head no. **

** Shikamaru swore inwardly and then coolly pointed to Chouji. Chouji looked at him and once again grimaced regretfully, shaking his head.**

** "But, we do have the same lunch shift!" Chouji exclaimed lamely, his smile hopeful. **

** Kiba sighed and shook his head.**

** "Sorry buddy, you know I love you but I was hoping to be able to have a conversation with someone NOT stuffing their face." Kiba said, not unkindly. **

** Chouji shrugged, not at all affected by the comment and then dug into his bulky coat pocket and brought out a wrinkled bag of chips. Chouji shoved a chip in his mouth and then caught Shikamaru's glare and winced. **

** "I have four classes that I share with you, my youthful companion!" Lee crowed happily and then sent Kiba an enthusiastic thumbs-up. **

** Kiba slowly looked Lee over; green converse, green skinny jeans, green jacket and a red scarf. He let out a weak laugh and despairingly sent back the thumbs-up before turning to Shikamaru.**

** 'Help me' Kiba mouthed, furrowing his eyebrows and looking pointedly behind him at their green-crazy friend. **

** Shikamaru chocked down a laugh and he smiled sternly at his friend, sending him a disapproving shake of the head. The group fell into silence as they trekked up the stairs of the boy's dormitory. When they came to the fourth floor they entered the hallway and continued their walk of silence. **

** "Man, this year is gonna suck!" Kiba whined. "I won't have classes with any of you guys and with my luck I'll probably be stuck with the Dick Squad and their groupies." **

** The 'dick squad' that Kiba spoke of was what they called Sasuke and his group of equally handsome but equally dick-like friends. Their groupies were the cheerleaders. Kiba leaned forwards and lightheartedly glared past Shikamaru at Kankurou, whose siblings were in both groups. **

** Upon seeing Kiba's glare Kankurou gave him a sour glare back and then raised his hands defensively. **

** "Don't blame me because my siblings have bad taste in people." He muttered.**

** The group chuckled and Kiba gave everyone a small smile before shrugging.**

** "Yeah, well not everyone can hang out with the hottest boys on campus." **

** Shikamaru gave an involuntary snort to this and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing what he had just started. Kiba was now looking at him, his eyes wide and a mischievous grin making its way onto his face. Everyone groaned and Kankurou lightly slapped Shikamaru on the back of the head. **

** "No no! It's true! I don't mean to sound conceited but uhh…" Kiba huffed breathe onto his nails and swept them over his shirt, pretending to polish them. "I think I could compete with the Uchiha." **

** Everyone grinned at this and Kiba raced ahead of them to the middle of the hallway and turned back around, grinning at them. **

** "But then again, who could compete with this beauty?" Kiba asked before zipping his jacket all the way up to his chin.**

** Kiba narrowed his eyes to the point of almost being closed, furrowed his eyebrows dramatically and flared his nostrils and set his mouth into an exaggerated frown. His hunched shoulders trembled with laughter as he listened to his friends hoot and holler and he began to saunter down the hallway towards them, hand on his hip. **

** The boys were now reduced to hanging off of each other to keep upright as they laughed loudly. Kiba bit back a grin and continued his strut until he was a few feet away from them and did a very dead-on impersonation of the Uchiha's scoff.**

** "What are you losers laughing at? Are you jealous of my perfectly arched eyebrows or perhaps my exceptionally large dick?" Kiba's voice wavered with the threat of laughter and he turned around and pulled his jacket up and showed his jeaned bottom to his friends. "Oh wait, I know! It's my new stick! You know the one up my ass? It's new and improved; fifty times larger and proven to make me better….than…you…" **

** Kiba slowly trailed off as his sensitive hearing picked up on yelling at the end of the hallway. He turned around and stared at his friends before turning back around. **

"**-sted me!" a voice shrieked.**

"**Did that person just say-.."**

** "You were molesting me!" the voice shrieked once again, cutting Chouji's question off. The boys stilled and shared a bewildered look**

** "In your dreams, idiot, I was trying to get something in your pocket." A cool voice corrected.**

** Kiba's head snapped back to his friends and he looked at Shikamaru, shocked.**

** 'Was that Sasuke?' he mouthed, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder. Shikamaru nodded, stunned.**

** "Ha! And what was that, my dick?" The first voice retorted.**

** Kiba let out a loud snort of surprise before slapping his hands over his mouth and staggering over to the wall and leaning against it, cracking up. **

** "Your schedule, moron." Sasuke corrected once again, sounding strained.**

** "You're just saying that cause you know I don't go for bastards…" the mysterious voice exclaimed loudly and then there was silence.**

** Then, after a few seconds of nothing, a door a couple of feet down the hallway opened; startling everyone. A blonde teen was pushed roughly out and he spun on his heel and face planted into the closed door. He pressed his hands against it and then sucked in a huge amount of air.**

** "Stop touching me!" He yelled loudly, making even Kiba wince.**

** Kiba and his friends exchanged glances when the blonde didn't move and Kiba heard him mutter, 'god damn' and his best bet was that the door to the face hurt a lot more than the blonde was letting on. **

** "Hey…"Kiba called out. **

** The blonde's head snapped towards him in surprise and Kiba felt a staggering amount of shock. The teen before him was human and if Kiba could say this without feeling outrageously gay, he was gorgeous. The blonde had smooth tan skin with a toned body of a runner and long legs to match. The teen's eyes were wide in shock, displaying to Kiba the bluest eyes he had ever seen, full peach-colored lips with three strange whisker-like marks arching across each cheek. **

** "Yeah?" The blonde called back, snapping Kiba out of his stupor. **

** "Were you the one just yelling at the Uchiha?" **

** The blonde's blue eyes widened even further and his tan cheeks lit up with a light blush and then he gave Kiba a melting, sheepish smile. **

** "Yeah…." **

** Kiba strutted over to the blonde, watching as the teen looked at him curiously. Kiba stuck out his hand and smirked as the teen looked at it and then at Kiba suspiciously. **

** "I'm Inuzuka Kiba and I just wanted to thank you for having some balls." **

** The blonde looked at him for a few minutes, shocked, before he once again graced everyone with a huge grin and threw his head back and laughed heartily, staggering back. Finally when he could control himself the blonde straightened up and looked at Kiba.**

** "Were you the one in the hallway laughing?" **

** Kiba stared at him, surprised. The only noise he had made laughing was with his friends; but they had been so far away that a human should not have heard them. He looked curiously at the blonde and nodded slowly.**

** "Yeah…?" **

** The blonde's grin widened and Kiba yelped as his hand was grabbed and shaken firmly.**

** "Then I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I want to thank you for having a good sense of humor." **

* * *

><p><strong> Sasuke scowled at the sheet in his hand. It was the year's schedule that had been handed to the student committee members during the orientation and apparently this year was going to be a busy one; three field trips, four dances, four festivals and countless meetings. <strong>

** '_I'm getting really fucking sick of these papers'_ Sasuke thought dryly and folded the paper and shoved it into his coat pocket. **

** He joined the huge crowd of students filing out of the auditorium and as always he could feel everyone gawk at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and surveyed the crowd with disinterest and almost like his eyes had been guided, he immediately came across a shock of blonde hair in the crowd. **

** Naruto stood there to the far left of the crowd, head tilted over his shoulder and electric blue eyes lit up happily as he talked to someone behind him. Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze and immediately glared, it was the group of guys that his friends called "the losers". The group was made up of Kiba, Lee, Kankurou, Shikamaru and Chouji. Sasuke didn't personally know them even though they had all gone to elementary school together. **

** Kiba's wolf like eyes were trained on Naruto as he finished telling whatever story to the blonde and they both threw their heads back and laughed loudly, not caring about what anyone else thought. **

** '_Typical' _Sasuke thought, rolling his eyes. **

** Sasuke turned to the front and continued to shuffle towards the exit, listening to Naruto's laugh. This was the first time he had heard it and it sounded clear and strong. Sasuke froze as he caught himself smiling and immediately replaced it with his infamous scowl. **

** Slowly Kiba's and Naruto's laughter trailed off into giggles and Sasuke shot them another look, closely observing the group of men behind Naruto; who were all looking at him, happy and entertained. **

** '_So that's who he was talking to in the hallway…'_ Sasuke mused and then turned his attention to observing his roommate.**

** Naruto's tight green shirt showed his lean torso and his slightly baggy dark wash jeans hid long legs. Sasuke rolled his eyes when he once again came to Naruto's bare feet.**

** 'What's with that? Doesn't the cold bother him?' Sasuke wondered and the continued his observation of his blonde, finally moving up to his face to finally get a good look at his roommate and bristled. **

** Naruto was staring straight at him and most likely had been ever since Sasuke had decided to look at him. Sasuke stared back at him, jaw locked and face heating up in embarrassment at being caught staring. **

** '_I wasn't staring_.' Sasuke immediately corrected. **

** Sasuke's pride wouldn't let him be the first to look away and so for several moments they stared at each other but finally Naruto snorted and smiled softly at him and then turned his attention back his friends. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked forwards, inwardly cheering when he saw he was nearly out of the crowded auditorium. **

** He let out a sigh of relief as he stepped out into the cold air and for a few seconds enjoyed the way the cold air nipped at his skin. Sasuke took a few steps forward and looked around him before stopping suddenly.**

** '_God damn it! I didn't get a good look at his face!'_ Sasuke realized, '_all that staring and I couldn't bother to look at his face?'_**

** Sasuke debated turning back around and looking again but faced with the possibility of being caught staring again (which he hadn't been) he decided against it. Sighing, frustrated, he walked off in search of his friends, knowing he was going to get shit for not finding them before the assembly. **

* * *

><p><strong> Sasuke sighed as he walked up to his friends, who he had spotted across the courtyard and were now looking at him coldly. He glared at them and forced his way into their circle and they begrudgingly made room for him. <strong>

** "What?" He growled out after a few minutes of silence.**

** "You've got some explaining to do…" Suigetsu said, crossing his arms and looking at Sasuke crossly. **

** Sasuke scoffed and turned his head pointedly away from his heated friend. Finally he looked back.**

** "Since when did you become my girlfriend?" He jarred.**

** "I don't know about girlfriend, but boyfriend? I can become that at any time." Suigetsu shot back smoothly, Sasuke's insult rolling off his back.**

** Sasuke snorted and smiled slightly at him. The smile relaxed Suigetsu. **

** "But seriously? Where were you? You said you were gonna find us before orientation." Suigetsu questioned.**

** "Could it have something to do with Tsunade?" Sai asked slyly and Sasuke glared daggers at him. That damn nosy asshole…**

** This caught everyone's attention and they now looked at Sai eagerly.**

** "Tsunade?" Gaara echoed, surprised.**

** Sai nodded at them, always happy to gossip.**

** "I was going up to your room to see what was taking you so long and I was just in time to see Tsunade leaving your room." **

** "Wait…was this when I sent you to the vending machines to get my tea?" Suigetsu said slowly.**

** Sai deadpanned at him and then rolled his eyes.**

** "Who gives a shit about your tea?" He muttered.**

** Suigetsu's hand flew to his chest and he gasped indignantly. **

** "Jesus Christ, why are you guys so flamboyantly gay?" Sasuke interrupted the forming argument.**

** Suigetsu and Sai looked at each other and then to Sasuke, both smiling. They slid up to him, Sai's arms around his shoulders and Suigetsu's around Sasuke's waist.**

** "Sasuke, you know that demons have no set sexuality." Suigetsu cooed and Sai gave a hum of approval. **

** Sasuke looked over at Gaara, sending a plea for help with his eyes but Gaara stared back at him coldly.**

** "Can we please get back to why Tsunade was leaving your room?" He asked quietly. **

** Immediately Sai's arms were retracted and he was back in gossiping mode.**

** "Yeah, let's get back to that." Sai encouraged deviously. **

** Sasuke groaned and shook Suigetsu from him and glared at them.**

** "She was just coming to check things out…" **

** "Oh my god….are you sleeping with her?" Suigetsu asked, horrified.**

** Sasuke glared at him and growled.**

** "No, dumbass, she was coming to see my roommate." **

** As soon as he had finished his sentence he knew that he had walked into Suigetsu's trap. Suigetsu made no attempt to disguise his triumph as he and Sai high fived and then rounded back on him.**

** "ah HA! So you did meet the roommate!" Suigetsu crowed.**

** Sasuke sent Gaara an irritated glance and Gaara nodded slightly. **

** "I mean…yeah…sorta." Sasuke mumbled, looking out at the courtyard. **

** "Well?" Sai egged him on. **

** Sasuke sighed and shrugged.**

** "He's human." He threw out. **

** "You're sure?" Gaara asked him and Sasuke nodded at him. **

** Gaara nodded his head, taking the information in. Suigetsu and Sai were huddled together whispering and Sasuke regretted telling that to the two biggest gossips on campus.**

** "Ok but wait, you guys can't tell anyone." Sasuke commanded and they looked at him, distraught.**

** "But why? Everyone's gonna know as soon as they see him! What's the matter with warning them beforehand?" Sai asked**

** Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.**

** "I just want him to be the one to deal with it." **

** Suigetsu and Sai pouted but nodded their heads reluctantly. **

** "So, when do we get to see him?" Suigetsu asked him eagerly and Sasuke immediately shook his head.**

** "On your own time. I have no intentions of associating with him, I'm not gonna do a meet and greet for the moron." **

** "Ouch! What? Bad first impression?" Sai asked, wincing at the harsh tone. **

** Sasuke thought back to their first meeting, the surprise, the tingling feeling when they touched and he grimaced and nodded his head. His friends huddled together and they all silently decided to simultaneously walk to the student lounge. As they were walking Sasuke glanced to his left and swore inwardly as he once again saw Naruto and his friends. Naruto was walking backwards, facing his friends and they were once again all grinning.**

** '_What are they so damn happy about?'_ Sasuke thought dryly. **

** As they neared the oak tree near the A building Sasuke felt a weird sense of anxiety for the blonde. The roots of the tree stuck out haphazardly and Sasuke himself had almost tripped on it once. He was filled with the urge to stop Naruto and keep him from getting hurt but he brushed it off, slightly perturbed. **

** One of the boys had apparently said something hilarious as Naruto staggered to the right, laughing loudly. Sasuke gasped quietly as, just as he had expected, Naruto's foot snagged on a root and he was sent flailing. It all happened so quickly, one second Sasuke was anxiously watching Naruto fall and then the next, he was watching, stunned, as Naruto arched his back gracefully, flipping backwards and catching himself with his left hand and pushing himself off the ground with it and back into a standing position; immediately smiling along with his still-laughing friends as if nothing had happened. **

** Sasuke stared at Naruto and wished that he wasn't so far away so that he could finally see what the hell he even looked like. He knew something was weird about the blonde but he didn't know what he even looked like for god's sake. Sasuke had no idea why he even cared about Naruto but he did know that there was something different about him and Sasuke's interest was piqued. **

** "-uke!"**

** Sasuke jerked, snapping out of his thoughts and looked at his friends.**

** "What?" He asked, dazed. **

** They all stared at him worriedly. Sasuke was a focused, in-tune guy. For him to space out in the middle of a conversation was extremely rare.**

** "….you feeling ok?" Suigetsu asked him sincerely.**

** Sasuke dismissed his worries as they walked through the double doors of the A building and down the hallway to the student lounge.**

** "Now, what were you saying?" Sasuke asked, trying to distract them from his odd behavior.**

** "Oh…I was just wondering why you didn't like your roommate." Suigetsu said nonchalantly, still watching Sasuke apprehensively. **

** Sasuke looked forward and thought about it. Did he not like Naruto? For some reason he couldn't bring himself to say that he didn't. Sasuke had the not-so-unique trait of writing people off immediately but with Naruto he couldn't make himself say that he did or didn't like him.**

** "I never said I didn't like him." Sasuke said. **

** His friends stared at him bewildered and shocked and Sasuke smirked and shrugged as they neared the lounge. **

** "He's interesting but he seems like a lot of trouble." **

** Sasuke reached for the door and pulled it open and he could tell that behind him, his friends were exchanging baffled looks. **

** "That sounds like a fun mix?" Suigetsu said hesitantly and Sasuke shrugged and impatiently motioned for them to go through the doors. **

** "We'll see about that." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes wearily, he had an idea this year would be a lot of trouble. **

* * *

><p><strong> The clothes lay on the bathroom floor as he stood in the shower, hunched over with his hands on the wall as the scalding hot water battered his bruised back. He grunted softly in pain as another wound closed, he could feel the skin closing and the purple splotches all over his body slowly faded back into his normal bronze color.<strong>

** 'Already, huh?'**

** Naruto nodded, his breathing slightly labored in the steamy bathroom and he gasped quietly as a more painful wound healed. **

** '_So much for things getter better…'_ he thought and smiled softly. **

** 'Shut up. I promised you it would get better and when the king of demons makes a promise, it's kept.' **

** Naruto grimaced at Kyuubi's sharp tone but he knew that Kyuubi was just trying, in his own socially-retarded way, to cheer him up. **

** '_You DID promise.'_**

** ' Damn right I did. Getting here was the first part of my plan and now everything can fall into place.'**

** Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed off of the wall and inspected his body, making sure everything had healed. Finding no injuries he shut off the water and stepped out of the steamy bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and he stared at his sleeping roommate apprehensively. **

** _'I wish you would tell me these plans.'_**

**'Here's one. Get some sleep, first day of real school is tomorrow and then my fun can begin,' Kyuubi cackled and Naruto slipped on his pajamas and slid into his bed, the one farthest from the window. **

** '_Goodnight stupid fox.'_**

** 'Goodnight weak vessel.'**

** Naruto smiled and snorted once before slipping out of consciousness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Uwahaha! It's le chapter two! I've wanted to update this one for so long but you know, going through mid-terms currently. Favorite it, subscribe to it, subscribe to ME and above all else, review please! Reviews make the world go round. <strong>


	4. 4 First Day Of School Part 1

You know that moment when you haven't updated a story in forever and it's almost like you left your friends but now you want them back? This is what this is. This is what I'm going through with all my stories and you all have to take pity on me okay. Please still love me? Sorry for the wait! And again, I'm sorry for the length? I don't know why this story has long chapters, if you don't like it, tell me and I will try to fix them.

* * *

><p><strong>It was early morning when Sasuke woke up. For a few seconds, he drifted sleepily on the border of consciousness and sleep and had this been any other morning, he might have stayed in bed, waiting until he was ready to get up. He was an Uchiha, class started when he wanted it to. But this was no ordinary day, this was the first day of school; he had to be up and about, scaring the newcomers into submission and reminding the normal student body that he was still the boss. And there was also something different about today- his roommate. <strong>

**As he lay in bed, staring at the window, Sasuke remembered that he **_**still**_** didn't really know what the moron looked like**_**.**_

'_**Who gives a fuck?'**_** The reasonable part of his mind asked. **

**Sasuke couldn't answer. There was something ridiculous and humiliating about having been snuck up on by a human and not even know what he looked like. At least he knew his name, no matter how dumb it was. Still looking out of the window, watching as the sky turned from a sleepy gray into the beginnings of a beautiful blue, Sasuke realized something.**

**He couldn't hear anything. **

**No breathing from the other side of the room. No heartbeat. And for a few terrible seconds, he thought that Naruto had died in the middle of the night. Not terrible because of anything emotional, but how troublesome would it be to deal with a dead body? Demons weren't accustomed to dealing with the dead, seeing as they were practically immortal.**

**Slowly, Sasuke turned over, staring at the ceiling. Then, oh so casually, he glanced over to Naruto's bed and immediately sat up, giving a grunt of shock. **

**It was empty. **

**Sasuke's mind grasped at straws as his eyes took in the scene. This wasn't possible. It was impossible to move around a sleeping demon and an **_**Uchiha**_** no less, and not wake them. Even Itachi, as powerful and stealthy as he was, couldn't sneak past Sasuke.**

**So how had Naruto? **

**He had heard the idiot get in (rather late actually), then shower, and then get into bed. He'd followed the process of the blonde going to sleep, heard his breathing go from quick and shallow to very slow and deep. **

**Slowly he swung his legs over the side of his bed and hunched over, elbows on his knees and hands laced together underneath his nose as he concentrated. He enhanced his sense of smell, and though he could catch faint whiffs of the moron, it was nothing recent.**

**Naruto had been gone for a while. Naruto had somehow snuck out without Sasuke hearing. **

**Naruto was proving to be more interesting that Sasuke had originally thought.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba jogged down the steps of his dormitory, Building B. Though every dorm building was equipped with an elevator, Kiba felt the need to run. Call it animal instincts. Kiba called it not being a lazy fat ass. As he passed through the arch way that lead to the courtyard, he glanced up at the clock tower. He had thirty minutes before the first class was scheduled. He'd take a little jog around the courtyard so that he could actually sit in class and concentrate. <strong>

**Reaching for the ear buds that hung out of his sweatshirt he plugged them into his ears and pressed play. Kiba had the most sensitive hearing out of probably anyone in school, so he kept his music down to a low level. **

**He set out, beginning to jog. He neared the large Oak tree and glanced up at it appreciatively. But his glance brought him more than the tree to appreciate.**

**Naruto sat in the tree, one leg up, one down and swinging. He was looking up into the sky, todays outfit much like yesterdays, except todays shirt was dark red. A glance told Kiba that the blonde still wasn't wearing shoes. He snorted, slowing down,**

"**Why don't you wear shoes?" He called up. **

**Naruto didn't start, like Kiba had been expecting. Instead, Naruto's eyes widened and he held his feet out in front of him, looking at them curiously, like he hadn't realized he wasn't wearing shoes.**

"**I like to feel the earth underneath my feet." He called down, finally looking down at Kiba, shooting him an easy smile. **

**Kiba nodded his head in understanding, "I feel that." **

**Naruto looked down at him, "What are you doing?" **

**Kiba pulled out an earphone, "I'm going for a run. You know they're gonna make you put on shoes for legit school right?" **

**Naruto smiled at him, raising the hand hidden from view, in it he was clutching a pair of black converse. **

"**Got it covered, mom!" **

**Kiba snorted, "I'm not your mom, but I'll gladly be your daddy." **

**Naruto grimaced at the joke, "you do realize how gay you sound, right? If you're not, you're giving off the wrong impression."**

**Kiba shrugged, "Demons don't have a set sexuality. Wanna join me?" Kiba gestured at the courtyard.**

**Naruto nodded, smiling instantly once again and hurriedly jammed his feet into his shoes. Once both shoes were on, he held out his hands to Kiba.**

"**Wait while I get down." **

**It was then that Kiba realized how high up Naruto was sitting. He stared up at the blonde, bewildered, realizing for the first time that he actually had to crane his neck to be able to see him. **

"**How the fuck did you get up there?" Kiba shouted up, shuffling towards the tree. **

**Naruto was currently stepping lithely down from branch to branch,**

"**With my feet." **

**Kiba rolled his eyes, "you're a real smart ass for a guy who's stuck in a tree, you know that?" **

**Naruto's feet swung into view and a few seconds later, he hopped down, landing on the balls of his feet and bending his knees gracefully. He straightened, flicked his hair out of his face and grinned.**

"**And you're a real smart ass for a guy that's about to get outrun."**

**Kiba scoffed, looking Naruto up and down. Naruto kept the grin on his face, but narrowed his eyes competitively. Kiba nodded, chuckling,**

"**Alright, Let's see what you can do then."**

* * *

><p><span>'<strong>I forbid you to talk to the dog boy anymore.' <strong>

**Naruto didn't answer; he was walking with his new group of friends in the courtyard to class. Outwardly, he tried to maintain the appearance of listening to the conversation. **

'**You leave him smelling like mutt and it disgusts me. Go to your room at once and wash the filth off of you.' ****Kyuubi continued, apparently ignoring Naruto's silence. **

'_**Do you realize that sometimes you talk like a normal person and then sometimes it's like you slip back into the 1500's? "washeth that filth offeth your person, ye scoundrel".' **_**Naruto thought, suppressing audible laughter, nodding as Kiba said something, then looked to Naruto for support. **

'**Fuck off, you weak vessel. It's a disgrace to have you as a prison.' **

**Naruto couldn't help himself this time and threw his head back, laughing heartily, luckily merging with the group's laughter at a comeback of Shikamaru's. **

'_**You literally used the words, "forbid", and, "at once", two sentences ago, this is hilarious.' **_** Naruto thought, smiling, '**_**And can you not call me "vessel"? I'm not a ship.'**_

**Naruto's smile slipped a little as he felt Kyuubi's aura darken. '**_**Oh no, not this. Please Kyuubi, just call me vessel just don- '**_

'**You know what I should be calling you?' ****Kyuubi growled, '****'King, Cause that's what you are to every single fucker you see: Our roommate that looks like he just shit himself all the time? You're his king.' **

**Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and laughter burst out of him suddenly before he could stop it. The group stopped walking, everyone leaning around Kiba to look at the blonde. Naruto swore inwardly, waving off their concern from his hunched over position,**

"**It was just," he fake-gasped, "something that Kiba said."**

**Kiba looked down at him incredulously, "the thing about the dog?"**

**Naruto nodded his head in mock helplessness, having no idea what Kiba was talking about. Then Kiba started to laugh too, and throwing an arm around Naruto's shoulders, he straightened Naruto up and turned proudly to the rest of the group.**

"**Didn't I say he was the best? He thinks I'm funny!" **

**Kankurou (who Naruto suspected didn't like him that much) snorted,**

"**All that proves is that humans have bad taste." **

**Naruto bristled, and leaning past Kiba he shot back,**

"**Like you're one to talk; tell me, how much time does it take in the morning to wreck your shit like that?" Naruto said, gesturing to Kankurou's face. **

**Kankurou's eyes narrowed, his odd, stringy aura beginning to writhe angrily and he stepped forward, the fingers by his side twitching. Naruto glanced down at them, knowing what his specialty was. **

"**Not nearly as quick as it'll be for me to wreck **_**yours**_**." **

**Naruto felt Kyuubi's anger boiling in his stomach, instantly going beyond Kankurou's anger. He gritted his teeth, fighting to keep his own aura from becoming visible. **

'**Let's teach this fucker not to play with dolls.'**** Kyuubi said. His angry growls were like a motorcycle, reverberating throughout Naruto in waves and physically shaking him. **

**Instantly, Lee was pulling Naruto back as Chouji grabbed Kankurou and did the same. Kiba and Shikamaru stood between the two. Naruto watched, incredulous, as Kankurou bared his teeth. '**_**What is **__**wrong**__** with this guy?'**_

"**Are you okay, my youthful companion?" Lee asked, flashing Naruto a questioning thumbs up, "you're shaking."**

**Naruto scowled, **_**'Kyuubi stop growling, you're making them think I'm scared.' **_**Kyuubi complied, grumbling the entire time. **

"**Yeah, totally fine," Naruto said once Kyuubi had fully stopped, "but what's his deal?" **

**They both watched as Kankurou jerked out of Chouji's grip and without a second glance at them, stormed off. **

"**Both of his siblings are complete assholes and sometimes we can see the resemblance." Kiba explained to Naruto apologetically, grimacing as he watched Kankurou storm off.**

**They all stood in silence as Kankurou walked off on the main path, then turned onto one of the many stone path's that branched off the main one and walked through an archway into some building, disappearing from view. After a few more seconds of silence, Kiba turned back to Naruto who was still being held enthusiastically by Lee. **

"**Lee, cut him loose, we gotta hurry to class. That little interruption cut our chill time short," Kiba moaned, glancing up at the clock tower. **

**Lee instantly complied, giving Naruto a huge smile before jogging back over to his place on the far left of the group. Shikamaru graced Naruto with a small, questioning eyebrow lift and Naruto nodded gratefully in reply. Before Naruto could begin to walk with the group, Kiba plunged his hand into Naruto's pocket. Giving an indignant squawk, Naruto jumped back and watched Kiba grin triumphantly, holding his schedule high above his head.**

"**Let's see what classes you got!" Kiba crowed, jogging to catch up with Shikamaru, Lee and Chouji. **

**Naruto rolled his eyes, smiling ruefully at Kiba's antics. Catching up the group, he was met with a smiling, teary-eyed Kiba.**

"**I have so many classes with you! I'm not gonna be alone after all!" He said tearfully, holding the paper tightly in his hand. **

**Naruto laughed, snatching the paper back from Kiba's hand. **

"**What class do I even have first?" **

**Kiba grimaced, wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulders dramatically.**

"**Ours is a sad fate, Naruto. First, we've got Demon Combat. Nothing like getting your ass kicked first thing in the morning." Kiba said sarcastically.**

* * *

><p><strong>The class stood in the front of the class, newcomers in the very front, eyes wide with interest and awe while the upperclassman stood in the back, still interested but used to what they were about to see. Naruto and Kiba had snuck into the room a millisecond after the bell had rung. To avoid drawing attention to themselves, they stood at the back of the group. Immediately Naruto noticed Sasuke, standing halfway towards the front. Naruto ran his eyes down the line of Sasuke's jaw, then after a few more seconds of observation, Naruto stepped further behind the person in front of him; for whatever reason, Kyuubi had instructed Naruto not to let Sasuke see his face yet. <strong>

"**Welcome students!" The teacher called from his position on top of his desk.**

**His name was Hatake Kakashi, and Sasuke considered him the nosiest bastard that had ever existed. His prematurely gray hair stuck out to the side and he wore a mask covering half of his face for reasons that very few knew. Currently he was squatting on the desk, his arms resting on his knees.**

"**I am your teacher for Demon Combat. Now, who thinks they know what Demon Combat is about?" He asked, straightening to his full height on top of the desk. **

**From the front of the group, an underclassman shouted out,**

"**Learning how to fight?" **

**Kakashi cupped his chin thoughtfully, nodding slowly.**

"**Yes, yes. That's part of it. But there's something else, something even bigger than just fighting. Now, who can tell me that….how about you, Mr. Uchiha?" **

**Sasuke gave Kakashi a withering glare, crossing his arms. Without looking at the crowd of people now staring adoringly at him, Sasuke growled out,**

"**To learn how to defend yourself and how to protect your mate."**

**There was a collective sigh (from boys and girls) as Sasuke gave this answer. The girls fanned themselves, giggling with their friends. Kakashi's one visible eye narrowed with his smile.**

"**Very right, Sasuke; this time in Konoha Private isn't only for your education, people! This is also a safe environment for young demons to mingle and test out the waters of romance! Many have found their mates here. And though any demons found to be engaging in…indecent activities will be punished, we encourage your dating here at Konoha Private! And coincidentally, some demons happen to be more…primal than others, and prefer to fight for the hand of their mate or whoever that they **_**want**_** to be for their mate.**

"**So here in Demon Combat, I'll be teaching you how to defend yourself and protect your mate." **

**Kakashi had been pacing the desk this entire time, smiling placidly at the group of students, looking up at him in wonder. But at the end of this sentence, he stilled. Staring at the students, he flicked his right hand and electricity erupted out of it, whipping around the hand like lightening. The large room filled with the loud clatter of birds chirping. **

**Some screamed, others gasped, but most simply stared at him, awestruck. He smiled down at them,**

"**Now, of course you don't have to be able to do**_** this**_** particular trick at the end of the year,"**

**And with a grunt, he jumped off of the desk and landing on the floor, drew his right arm back and plunged it into wall nearest him. The ground shook like an earthquake and the stone gave way to his fist, making a huge crater in the thick wall. **

**And then as suddenly as it came, the chatter of the birds went away and the electricity was gone from whipping around Kakashi's hand. He turned back- the wall behind him already repairing itself- left hand on his hip and smiled,**

"**But you **_**do**_** have to be able to beat me, whether you're a demon….or anything else." **

**Naruto, from his view in the very back of the group, swallowed shallowly as Kakashi said this, very casually looking with his one eye to where Naruto and Kiba were standing. '**_**Oh boy'. **_


End file.
